Automatic speech recognition engines are used for a variety of purposes. These engines tend to be complex and trained with particular contexts in mind. Many of these systems focus on transcribing all of the words in a stream of speech. This creates a large amount of data, some of which may not be relevant depending on the use to be made of the transcript. There may be some applications for which all of the text in a stream of speech are less relevant than keywords.
There is a need for a keyword based recognition system. There is a further need for methods and systems to train and deploy a speech recognition system based on keywords. There is a further need for a system that allows keyword recognition and speech data to be used to facilitate storing speech and/or text data near keywords to facilitate retrieval of keywords and speech data or text surrounding keywords.